I'm Not Always Mean
by OVEGI
Summary: I've always had problems with my anger but people tend to piss me off. I'm not a nice person and I hope you all know that. Well, only one person doesn't know and she seems to set me off the most. How can one person make me feel this way? (TayuyaxHinata/ other pairings along the way/ Tayuya POV)


**A/N: **Hello everyone! OVEGI here with a new story. This came out of the back of my head while reading too many visual novels. A new story always pops out of my head while reading a lot of visual novels. Anyway, this is a crack pairing but it seemed to interest me even though it will never happen. People can dream though, right? So as you know the pairing is TayuyaxHinata. Don't like yuri then don't read. This is also AU. Some characters might be OOC. Again, don't like, don't read. There might be some references in this story that might offend you and if it does, I'm really sorry. I don't want to offend anyone. Review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Alright, I'm done. Enjoy!

**I do not own Naruto nor any of its components.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Odd Girl**

There is one thing that I hate more than school. And that's loud people. Loud people seem to get on my nerves and it pisses me off. When I want time for myself, which I call,"Tayuya Time", there seems to be one douche bag that always ruins my time. I just want one person who will not seem to pull at my hair. This is a reason why I hate people. I do have friends but I still hate people.

And there's a lot of people I hate in this god damn school, and to be fair, they hate me in return. Like I give a crap. They can hate me all they want but if they set me off in any type of way, I'll bust their skulls. That's why I also have anger management. The principal, Tsunade, applied me for it because she wants me to be a little more nicer to people. That'll be the day. Until, emo guy, Uchiha stops being a social out cast and Sir Lazy Shit, Shikamaru, stops being lazy and the idiot, Uzimaki, becomes smart, I'm going to stay this way. I have a right to be angry. People tend to piss me off.

Teachers seem to hate me also, well all except Mr. Hatake. I don't hate him either. He buries his face in that stupid porno book all period and only gives us simple work so that doesn't bother me. Also, if he keeps that up with the book, he may be alone for the rest of his life. Sorry Hatake but it's true.

Another thing about people is that they always seem to spread rumors about me. They say I smoke weed and cut myself. I smoke but I don't smoke weed and there is no way in hell that I cut myself. I already know who starts those rumors. The fucking artificial red-headed whore, Karin. Sometimes I wonder how her and Uzimaki are related. It's better to be with him than her. I don't really have a problem with him other than him being loud and a dumbass. Karin also seems to take no for an answer every time Uchiha rejects her just like all his other little fangirls. I tend to feel bad for the guy who doesn't want to be bothered with. Back to Karin. She's been picking at me for the whole years of high school. I didn't even do anything but tell her to shut up. Then she gets her peppy followers to start spreading rumors about me just for that. How low can you get? So apparently she's number one on my "People I Would Like to Murder" list.

Oh how I hate people so much.

"Tayuya!" called a voice.

Huh? What was going on again? I was probably spacing out again like I always do. I tend to space out in class and it makes me forget where I am. Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I quickly examine the room. Oh that's right this is home-room. The start of hell. Curse you Satan.

"Here," I shouted boredly.

My home-room teacher is Sarutobi Asuma, the former principal's son. I don't mind him but he's kind of a pain in the ass. After role-call, he gives us activities to do and expects us all to do them. Even though I don't want to, I end up doing it. He doesn't like me either but I don't care.

After role-call everyone toned down to listen to see what Mr. Sarutobi has planned. To my, or actually our surprise, he didn't have any activities for us but instead had something else to tell us. He looked down at his desk then back up at us.

"Okay everyone, instead of having activities like we usually do there's something more important than that," he started. "We have a new student. I want you all to be friendly to her because she comes from one of the richest families in Japan. I'd like for you to meet Hyuga Hinata." He turned to the doorway, waving a hand towards it.

The Hyuga came in head down, cheeks flushed. It was obvious she was embarrassed. I couldn't really get a good look at her face due to her head being down. I could get a good look at her clothing. She wore a casual, purple sweater, and ripped jeans. Nice pick on the outfit.

"Hinata," the teacher quietly called. "Please introduce yourself."

She turned and picked her head, facing us. Now I could get a better look. Her raven hair was done up to a side ponytail, which also shined oddly. She had icy cold eyes which was also odd. This was an odd girl, yet she peaked my interests. No one's ever done that by just walking in. She also looked somewhat...cute. Wait. Did I just think that? Get a hold of yourself Tayuya. You don't even know what this girl is like yet. The Hyuga's eyes focused around the room.

"A-Ano," she began. Her voice was really soft and soothing. I like it. "I-I'm H-Hyuga Hinata. I-I-I h-hope we c-can all get a-along." She also stuttered, oddly. Such an odd girl.

"Well everyone is nice in this room and will make you feel at home." Mr. Sarutobi told her then gave me a look. "Isn't that right, Tayuya?"

For fuck's sake. "Yes Mr. Sarutobi!" I cheered in the most sarcastic way.

"Good, then I'd like you to show Miss Hyuga around." On second thought, I fucking hate Mr. Sarutobi.

Fists clenching, I started, "Mr. Saruto-"

"Is there a problem Tayuya? I thought you agreed everyone was nice in here. Don't want to make Miss Hyuga feel uncomfortable." I could see his lips pull up into a smirk.

"You son of a bitch," I whispered only for the person next to me to hear. He snicker lightly. "Fine."

He turn back to the Hyuga. "Well Miss Hyuga there's your tour guide, Tayuya." She looked over at me a gave a nervous smile. I gave her an awkward nod. "Your seat is behind Inuzuka. Kiba raise your hand!"

The boy who sitting in the row next to me all the way in the back raised his hand. "Yo," he said.

The Hyuga girl quietly made her way through the room and sat behind the dog boy. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Soon homeroom came to an end as the bell rang. I grabbed my things and waited for the Hyuga girl. For some reason she felt uncomfortable around me. Oh right, I was staring at her throughout the class time. I always do that to new students. I let them know not to mess with me.

As we walked down the hallway, I showed her around the classes, telling her what type, and the teachers in there. I had a hall-pass so I could take as much time as I wanted. Still, the raven haired girl seemed uncomfortable. Am I really that scary?

"Don't worry I won't bite'cha," I reassured her. She gave me a soft smile then a smirked pulled at my face. "Yet..." Her reaction and the look on her face was so priceless I lost it right in the middle of the hallway. My god this girl is funny even if she doesn't talk a lot.

"Th-That was m-mean Tayuya-san," she told me as her face softened.

Wiping the tears from my eyes after that laughing fit, I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I just like to mess with people sometimes. But seriously, I won't harm you unless you get on my nerves and I bet you won't, right?"

The Hyuga quickly nodded. "R-Right Tayuya-san!"

I smiled. "Good." I looked down at my watch. "We still have enough time to sit in first period and not miss a lot. You ready to go? Oh wait, let me see your classes."

She went into her bag and pulled out her schedule and handed it too me. It seems we have four classes together and lunch. "Well, we have Woodshop, P. E., English, Music, and Lunch together. Looks like we're stuck together." I gave her a cheesy grin and handed back her schedule. "We don't have first period together but I'll be happy to walk you there."

"Okay." And with that, we headed to her first class at her new school. This wasn't out of character of me. I act like this around the people I like and I like this mute girl. Even though she was still uncomfortable, she loosened up a bit while we were walking to her class. We talked on the way there and I got to know her more and she got to know me. Soon, we were at the door of the classroom.

"Welp, this is as far as I can go," I told her. "See ya after class, Mute Girl." I once again laughed at the look on her face. What an odd girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaand break! Well, that was it for chapter one. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed to all. Also, sorry if there's any grammar and spelling problems. I don't have Microsoft Word. If you like the story don't forget to favorite/follow. Til next time. OVEGI out!


End file.
